maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Katy Perry
Summary of Character ' Katy Perry' (born Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson; October 25, 1984) is an American singer-songwriter and actress. Born in Santa Barbara, California, and raised by Christian pastor parents, Perry grew up listening to only gospel music and sang in her local church as a child. After earning a GED during her first year of high school, she began to pursue a career in music. As Katy Hudson, she released a self-titled gospel album in 2001, which was unsuccessful. She later recorded an album with production team The Matrix and completed the majority of a solo album from 2004–05, neither of which were released. Katy rose to fame with the release of her second single "I Kissed a Girl" in 2008, which went on to top international charts. Perry's first mainstream studio album One of the Boys followed later that year and subsequently became the thirty-third-best selling album worldwide of 2008. It was accredited platinum certification by the Recording Industry Association of America, while "I Kissed a Girl" and her second single "Hot n Cold" both received multi-platinum certifications. Her second studio album Teenage Dream was released in August 2010 and debuted at number one on the Billboard 200. The album included the Billboard chart-toppers "California Gurls", "Teenage Dream", "Firework", and "E.T." and most recently the Hot Digital Songs topper "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)". The album produced four Hot 100 toppers, making the Teenage Dream album one of only nine albums to ever produce four or more Hot 100 number ones. With "E.T." at number one on the chart of May 12, 2011, Perry became the first artist in history to spend a whole year, 52 consecutive weeks, in the top 10 of the Billboard Hot 100. Perry was credited as a guest judge on the seventh series of British television show The X Factor, has released a fragrance called "Purr", and voices Smurfette in the 2011 film The Smurfs. Perry had a long relationship with Travie McCoy; she married Russell Brand on October 23, 2010. After 14 months of marriage, Brand filed for divorce from Perry on December 30, 2011, in Los Angeles, citing irreconcilable differences. After Perry and Brand reached an agreement on financial issues, a judge granted the divorce request in February 2012. The divorce became effective in July 2012 following a mandatory six-month waiting period. In late 2012, she was in a relationship with John Mayer. However, they broke up in mid-March 2013. For more information about Katy Perry, visit here or here. Character Appearances in Show 'Season 1' *[[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End, Batman Family Feud|'Episode 6']] Top 5 Things Katy Perry Kissed But Didn't Like: Katy Perry appeared kissing 5 things she didn't like. Also, the title is similar to her song "I Kissed a Girl". *[[Pokémon Park, WWER|'Episode 14']] MAD News: She appeared by Russell Brand tweeting her without her makeup to look like a lemur. *[[Hops/Naru-210|'Episode 19']] MAD Ask the Celebrity: Herself answering a question on why her eyes are big. *[[Force Code/Flammable|'Episode 26']] [[Flammable|'Flammable']]: Her song "Firework" gets spoofed in this segment. Also she is renamed Katy Putty. 'Season 2' *[[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Episode 21 (47)']] Superwatch: Herself on a poster. 'Season 3' *[[The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure|'Episode 8 (60)']] MADvent Calendar: The announcer announces that she's forming her own record label to produce more things that sound like this (MAD Opening Scene). Category:Characters Category:Celebrities